You Can Call Me Parker
by Teemitchie
Summary: I'm not like anyone you've ever met and you will not find another like me...
1. Chapter 1

You Can Call Me Parker

Running in the forest was not on my to-do list tonight. I just arrived in Beacon Hill in search of my future mate. I had visions of him since the day I first shifted. I'm not your average werewolf, some would say I would be considered a hybrid of sorts.

Strange thing is both of my parents were alphas and I was born an alpha. My mother and father both knew others would come after me so only a select few knew of my existence. Sadly, my parents both died protecting me when I was six years old and entrusted my care into an emissary. Shaking my head to rid myself of the memories, I continued the task at hand. Finding my mate.

Up ahead I hear two voices on going on about how nothing bad happens in Beacon Hills. Moving quickly to I duck behind a thick tree and I spot two lanky teens. I had visions of these two and I know they will lead me to Derek Hale.


	2. One of Us

One of Us

I have a few special abilities I inherited from my mother. She was a female alpha but with a little extra. The wolves on my mother's side are descended from the infamous Lyacon, you know, the one from Greek mythology, and a druid. Her line has always been male dominated but never had a wolf from our line developed the ability to use magic until my mother but when she passed I received the impossible gift. I can literally do anything but after her death my emissary was tasked with my care. My emissary says that the magic was steading building until a female came along and it was all concentrated in her, and now it's in me. Her family has roots her in Beacon Hills so while she away on a secret mission she believes I know nothing about, she completely wrong by the way, I figure I can see what her brother is like.

I'm suddenly swept away in a vision. I see the McCall boy getting attack by a mutated looking alpha and receiving the bite. I can fell the anger and power practically rolling off the alpha but he's nowhere near as power he believes he is but I get the feeling that I shouldn't prevent this from happening. I've seen who McCall will become and what he's capable of. Pulling out of the vision, I have the metallic taste and am a little lightheaded. I hear the Stilinski boy going on about how the police only found half of a body. My body tenses because that sound like the work of hunters.

 _What the fuck is going on in this town_? I want to leave but I know I can't, I need to find Derek and the sooner the better. Moving further back into the woods distancing myself from the boys I hear the police and the K9 dogs. No need to rile them up with my sent because if they find me things will end badly. I see McCall has found a hiding spot behind and tree and the Stilinski boy getting hauled off by the Sheriff and that my cue to leave. I find my Mercedes G Wagon where I parked it on the side of the road. I don't have much longer to wait because I hear the piercing howl and know Scott McCall is now one of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Long Time No Speak

"What is taking this boy so long?" I whisper to myself. "He should be here by now". I put the key in the ignition and start the car. Creeping slowly and tilting my head to the left I hear the pounding of feet hitting the soggy ground followed by what could only be the alpha pursing McCall. Up ahead a black jeep is speeding towards me. I slow down a bit and finally McCall comes running out of the woods and the driver barley misses him. The driver speeds away and I roll to a stop near the boy. Rolling down my window to get a good look at the boy I ask "do you need a ride?" He looks at me suspiciously like I'm going to bite him, I chuckle a little because my teeth wouldn't go anywhere near him. He's cute and all but too young. When he looks at me I know I'm a sight with my striking violet eyes, white hair with dark roots, and Smokey eyes. I know I'm naturally beautiful but looks aren't the most interesting thing about me. His cheeks tent red and blushes like a little school girl.

"Who are you?" "I'm Parker, and you're Scott McCall". He takes a step back clearly scared of me and shocked that I knew his name. "How do you know my name?" he ask with a cracked voice. "I know a lot of things McCall, like that bite on your side and that friend of yours that left you behind." I pause and tilt my head to the side. I hear the car that almost hit the boy returning. Looking back at Scott again and ask "Do you need a ride? I have to be up early tomorrow morning and if you want to stand here all night that's fine with me but do you really want to be out here with that thing still chasing after you?" Now he has no choice but to get in the car, I just wish he'd be quick about it, that car is almost here. "Uh sure. Thank you". Running to the passenger side on the car he hops in and I pull away from the curb.

Turning the heat up for McCall because he's shaking like a leaf, I ask him why he's in the wood this late at night. "Stiles and I were looking for a body, well half of a body. His dad is the Sherriff and overheard the call over the scanner and he wanted to find it." Man are these boys stupid. Clearly they don't know enough of the world to know the danger that are lurking. This is Beacon Hills for fucks sake. Shaking my head I turn back to the road "You have no idea what's really out there. I'm going to need directions to your house. I could find it on my own but I don't want to creep you out any more than I already have." Blushing again he gives me directions to his house.

I pull up to a cozy two story house and a turn toward Scott. He's already looking at me and I raise my left brow. "See you tomorrow McCall". Looking confused I tell him that I'm a TA at Beacon Hill High and tomorrow is the first day of school. "Oh and wrap that bite up, don't want it to get infected" I say laughing at my own joke. "How old are you?" Really? Out of everything that's happened tonight that what he's curious about? He didn't even ask questions about the Alpha, how I knew about the Stilinski boy or the bite. Rolling my eyes and say "I'm 24 McCall and I really gotta go". Opening the door McCall looks back at me and stutters a thank you and runs to his front porch.

I make my way to my newly purchased home. I figured I might as well buy a house since I'll be in Beacon Hills for a few years. I make my way to my room strip out of my clothes and make my way to the shower. While the water is heating up I sit on the bench inside of the shower and think about tonight's events.

Who is this Alpha? Who's the girl that was cut in half? Are there any hunters in this town? And most importantly why can't I find Derek? I can literally do anything but I guess my abilities have limits. I've never been able to not see someone or something. I could use my gift to find out who this Alpha is but where is the sense of accomplishment in that? Nah, I'll do this the hard way. Stepping under the water my body finally relaxes and my mind clears.

After my shower I throw on a white t shirt and black panties and grabbed my phone and pressed 2 on my speed dial. After two rings I hear the voice of my best friend and say "long time no speak Marin".


	4. I Spy

I Spy

"Parker" she says my name all stern like and by the tone in her voice I know she's upset. What could I have possible done? "Are you able to speak freely?" I ask cautiously. With all the secrecy going on, I don't want to say or do something that can compromise her.

Speaking of secrecy, I throw up an invisible shield around my house and the property grounds. I don't need unwanted ears listening into this conversation. The shield also acts as a barrier that will keep the humans and supernaturals out.

"Yes, now what's going on? Where are you?" ugh can she be any more dramatic. "I'm in Beacon Hills enjoying the scenery, meeting new people, you know me".

She doesn't say anything so I assume she trying to process everything and then I hear the hitch in the breath and ding ding, she's figured it out. "You're looking for him" It wasn't a question. "Be careful Parker, Braeden has seen a lot death around Beacon Hills in the coming months and she's seen you right in the middle of it all".

I've seen it as well but I can protect myself but knowing my girls are looking out for me make me feel a little better. "I've made arrangement in Beacon Hills to become a guidance counselor at the High School There's a girl there that we need to look out for - you'll know who she is once you find her, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to sense here. Has he been bitten yet?"

"Yes, I had a vision of Scott McCall receiving the bite right before it happened. I'm not sure who the Alpha is that bit him though, this one looked all mutated".

"I'm not going to advise you to stay away because I know you'll get involved anyway". Nodding my head as if she could see me and tell her she's right. "Who's going to keep the boy alive if not me?" Blowing out an unnecessary breath I tell her "You should know there may be hunters in the area, a body was found in Beacon Hills Preserve cut in half".

I'm pretty sure by now she's fuming right now. I didn't ask for all this shit to pile up into one day. "Find Derek, you'll be stronger together. And make sure your shield is up at all times. I have to go I'll talk to you later".

She hangs up and I remember I forgot to ask about the girl. I guess I'll have one more thing to add to the growing pile of shit to do while in Beacon Hills. I pull back the covers and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up I notice it's still dark out. Throwing on some compression shorts, sports bra and running shoes I makes my way down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Not in the mood for anything heavy I blend a protein shake and cut up some fruit. I wolf down my fruit and I'm suddenly pulled into a vision.

 _McCall and Stilinski are in the Preserve's again._

 _Watching as the boys jump in and out of a creek, McCall tells Stilinski that he had all the time in the world to catch a ball. I've done so research about the school and Lacrosse is the "it" sport._

" _I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…" Stilinski asks "Like what?" You can tell that the boy doesn't believe him. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Stilinski riffles though his pocket and is surprised when he pulls out his jacket._

 _The boy shrugs it off and he continues walking. "So all this started with the bite?" McCall shudders out "What if it's like an infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenalin or something?" I scoff at this, he can't be serious. "You know what I think I've actually heard of this .It's a specific kind of infection." Stilinski tells him._

 _McCall stops and walking and ask "Are you serious?" I pause as well. I'm curious to hear what he think is happening. "Yeah, yeah it's called Lycanthropy". I lift one brow, surprised that he guessed right, but I can't tell he doesn't believe. I guess McCall attempting to rip him to shreds will be enough proof for him to believe._

 _McCall, as clueless as ever asks "What's that? Is it bad" with a straight face Stilinski tells him "yeah it's the worst, but only once a month on the night of the full moon" then he proceeds to howl._

 _Rolling my eyes I zone out of the conversation._

 _Standing in the Preserves has me itching to come here to let my wolf run. It's isolated and not many people are out. Well who would be with a body being recently found?_

 _Watching as McCall bends down to looks through leaves for his inhaler. I feel someone behind me._

 _The feeling of my breath leaves my lungs, I'm struck stunned. Walking towards me is Derek Hale. I walk up to him as he's making his way towards the boys. Taking in the sight before me - strong cheek bones, deep green eyes and tall muscular frame. God I'm getting wet just thinking about what underneath that black leather jacket and tight shirt._

 _I feel my vision pulling me back to the present and I let go._

Back at my kitchen table, I'm in shock. Derek Hale, my mate was so close that I could touch him.

I could follow the boys after school today but I'm not sure if I should. Fuck this is all too complicated.

I make my way to the sink and wash out my dishes. Walking out of my front door I pause and look towards the woods feeling eyes on me. I flash my Alpha eyes and scan my surroundings. A red headed woman has her hands up on my shield trying to get through.

Throwing another shield around my self, this one's makes me invisible to others, I make my way over to her.

She's looking around frantically because she can't find me. She's dressed in a white buttoned up lab coat with a Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital ID badge. She smells like burned and rotting flesh, it's easy to surmise what type of patients she works with. Noting her name on the badge. Jennifer will be paid a visit at later date.

Leaving Jennifer where she is, I take off into a run back to Beacon Hill Preserves to get more info on this severed body.


End file.
